injusticefandomcom-20200223-history
Carol Ferris
Carol Ferris is the head of Ferris Aircraft and Hal Jordan's lover. Biography Carol Ferris is the boss and on-off love interest of Hal Jordan. Her family owns the Ferris Aircraft company, she acts as an executive, and occasionally as a pilot. Injustice Comic Carol is monitoring a test flight Hal Jordan is running, when she quickly realizes it's going wrong, and she urges Hal to eject from the plane before it crashes, despite Hal assuring he can land it. Hal's transmission cuts and Carol, panicking, orders emergency crews to scramble as she races out into the airfield. To her surprise, she sees the plane intact with Hal stepping out, unharmed. Carol demands Hal show her his hand and she sees he is wearing his ring, something Hal normally never does when he flies in a plane. She is concerned he is afraid of something and tries to talk to him about Ollie when Hal suddenly tells her he has to go. Carol gets on to him about the paperwork she's going to have to write, since she can't write "saved by magic ring" in the report. Hal apologizes but Carol easily forgives him, happy he wasn't killed in the test flight. She reminds him that she's not one of his "bulbous-blue-headed masters" and that he doesn't have to pretend with her. She smiles as she strokes his face, telling him it's okay to admit to being scared. Carol converses with Hal Jordan in a hanger at Ferris Aircraft. Hal is informing her that he has to leave and he isn't sure when he'll be back. Though Carol thinks it's a usual situation involving the Green Lantern Corps, Hal tells her it's something else, and she notices how tense Hal is. When Jordan tells her she probably shouldn't wait for him, and Carol becomes angered, reminding Hal of all the times they have broken up before and how she never allowed herself to get angry over it, but this time she plans to really let him have it when she suddenly stops. When Hal asks what's wrong Carol points out that a "Small blue man" is watching them from a window behind them. The Guardian tells Hal it is time to leave, and Carol decides that their conversation can wait until he gets back. After the seven month time-skip and during the beginning of the war between Superman and the Green Lantern Corps, Carol witnesses Huntress and Batwoman leading a team of GCPD resistance officers into Ferris Aircraft and quickly calls Hal to inform him. Hal quickly arrives and forces one of the stolen planes piloted by Huntress to land before checking on Carol. Just after Carol assures him she's fine, she asks why the resistance is even at Ferris Aircraft when Guy Gardner arrives, claiming they're trying to help in the current war. When Hal and Guy's argument threatens to turn physical, Carol puts herself between the two Green Lanterns, saying she won't watch them fight when Guy is struck by a yellow beam and sent flying back. Carol is shocked to see Sinestro and two of his Corps members floating over them, despite reassurance from Hal that they are on their side. Carol witnesses the arrival of Ganthet and the battle between the Guardian and Sinestro. When Sinestro throws a plane at Ganthet and the immortal easily destroys it, Carol screams as the shrapnel shoots towards her, though she is saved narrowly by Guy Gardner. Guy flies her to Hal, who angrily demands Guy give her to him. Carol tries to reassure Hal that she is fine and Guy saved her, but Hal ignores her words and snatches her by her wrist before knocking Guy away with a mace construct. Unfortunately, Ganthet chooses to strip Hal of his powers by taking back the Green Lantern ring he wields, causing both Carol and Hal to plummet out of the sky. Before she can strike the ground, Carol is saved by a yellow hand construct formed by Hal, who had taken a yellow power ring from Sinestro to save her. Carol is shocked to see Hal as a Yellow Lantern and questions what happened to him, though she doesn't receive a direct answer as Sinestro confronts Ganthet. Injustice 2 Carol is briefly mentioned to have remained in Coast City after the fall of the Regime. During Brainiac's invasion, many cities were abducted to be part of his collection, while some were deleted in order to give the data some rarity. Coast City, like Metropolis, was deleted, and its inhabitants, Carol included, were presumably killed upon its deletion. When Superman fights against Green Lantern, he attempts to persuade Hal to join his side once again, nearly inducing him to give in to his rage over Carol and the rest of Coast City's demise. Appearance Carol dresses professionally in casual business wear, including a dark shirt jacket over a white blouse, with matching black pants. Trivia *It is unknown if Carol has ever acted as Star Sapphire in the Injustice continuity or if the Star Sapphire Corps even exist in Injustice's universe. Category:Non-Playable Characters Category:Cameo Characters Category:Comic Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Deceased Category:Characters